


Avina's Boo-bies! Episode #1: The Backwoods Baron

by Supermassiveburrito



Series: Avina's Boo-bies! [1]
Category: Avina's Boo-bies!, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Busty, Creampie, Demon, Doggy Style, Goth - Freeform, Halloween, Horror, Monster - Freeform, Nipple Piercings, Other, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, TV Show, Tattoos, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito
Summary: Avina Ravencroft welcomes you to the premiere of her show, Avina's Boo-bies! You pale, enchanting Hostess wishes to give you frights and delights on this horrific night! Join in, get your popcorn ready and be prepared to be terrorized and tantalized!
Series: Avina's Boo-bies! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993888
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art of Avina By:
> 
> DA: archangelwing123  
> IG: ryuuhashimoto_art
> 
> Full and NSFW version available on my Twitter: @Supamassburrito
> 
> If you liked this story, please consider leaving some kudos. Any and all feedback would also greatly help me!

As the TV flicks on, the image of a massive coffin can be seen. A spotlight is shining over it and shifting mist flows through the room. Candles lay about the foot of the huge and imposing thin, flickering softly through the mist. Graves dot the darkness around and behind the coffin. A violin begins to play a slow and eerie tune as the camera pans closer to the coffin. The light gleams off of the large and ornate cross adorning its cover.

The violin begins to rise in tone as the coffin creaks open. Inside an alluring figure; a woman standing deathly still with her arms crossed over her chest. The camera snaps to her eyes, her face obscured with shadow while her eyes are lit by a horizontal line of dull red light. Her eyes open and focus on the camera as a smile slides across her face in the shadows. Emerald green irises stare you down as the woman lets out a sultry laugh before stepping from the coffin and into the light. Long and straight black hair flows down to her wide hips and her arms uncross into what looks like a welcoming gesture. An organ blares out a frightening tone and the woman continues forward.

“Hello, by beloved Spooks and Spectres! How I’ve missed the sight of the curious _not-yet-dead!”_ she says before laughing again.

“Oh, it just feels like I’ve been stuck in that coffin for _centuries!”_

She begins to step around something in front of her and as the camera follows her, you can see that it’s an antique leather couch draped in spiderwebs. She stands in front of the couch for a moment and you can see her outfit now. She wears a sheer, open black robe which leaves her large, pale breasts exposed though she has moved her arms to cover herself. You can see her pale flesh slightly through the fabric and slits in the sides open just above her hips to leave her legs visible. She stands tall and begins to speak.

“Welcome, one and all, to the first episode of _Avina’s BoOoOoO-bies!”_

The woman laughs again as she shakes her breasts which bear pasties that say ‘BOO” on them. She lowers herself to the couch and lounges comfortably before the camera cuts in a bit closer.

“I am Avina, your marvelous host for the evening and I have been awoken to bring you _thrills, chills_ and maybe just a smidge of _fleshy frills._ ”

She gave one of her large breasts a squeeze and smiled, showing long fangs which her tongue flicked over.

“Tonight, I decided to bring you a story starring none other than... _ME!_ Yes, your favourite Shadowed Queen _may_ have snuck out of her coffin to mingle with mortals and conduct some cinematic surprises made to _tantalize_ and _terrorize!_ Tonight’s story begins with a group of friends eager to investigate strange incidents surrounding a positively _spooky_ mansion out in the rolling hills and mountains near a small town. Have a seat, grab some snacks and maaaaybe consider losing those pants as we kick off tonight’s tale of tantalizing terror with; THE BACKWOODS BARON!”


	2. Chapter 2

Every small town has some kind of local legend. Typically it stems from some old tale spun by settlers or any other of the more superstitious generations. A farmer saw a wolf that they thought was certainly too big to be anything but the work of the devil, despite the farmer having only ever seen coyotes on his lands. Maybe a child thought they saw a ghastly face down the old well and told the other children. Still, Avina couldn't wrap her head around _this_ one.

"I just don't get how this one's supposed to work. Like, where does it come from?"

Avina took a bite out of her burger, relishing in the juice and sauce oozing deliciously from the fat and beefy thing. Cassie said across from her, trying to swallow her bite of her own fat and beefy burger so she could answer Avina's questions. The two had been going over various myths and legends around the region as October had piqued their intrigue in the frightful.

"Been hearing about it online a lot. Forums and stuff like that, nothing mainstream. People think the first report was a few decades ago but another group think they linked it to some incidents from around a century ago. They're all in the same area and follow a similar set of conditions. They-hey, is your burger medium rare?" Cassie asked, cutting herself off to inspect Avina's food.

The two women paused to compare their meals and Avina's was indeed cooked how she had asked. Cassie's was overcooked just a bit. Avina swallowed down another chunk of cheesy beef and shrugged.

"Place is packed today. It is what it is." she said as she dipped some fries into some ketchup.

Cassie frowned before also shrugging and resuming her ravenous consumption.

"You said occasional disappearances while every encounter noted memory loss, bad dreams and minor injuries. You never told me what the thing actually _is_ , though." Avina said after a bite. 

"Yeah, kinda forgot to add that to the text. My bad." Cassie said. 

Suddenly her eyes flashed wide with excitement and the change caught Avina off guard.

"So there's a legend of some malformed devil thing that lurks out in the woods. The Backwoods Baron, they call it. Well they say some bride cheated on her groom on their wedding day so the groom ran out into the woods and cursed his bride with so much hate and sorrow that he turned into some big monster fuck. Bride goes out to find him, he's a monster and _boom!_ He _fucks_ her to death!"

Avina nodded along as Cassie spoke, finishing her meal before speaking.

"Sounds kinda dumb but that's pretty onpar with stuff like this." she said to Cassie as she also finished up. 

The two rose and collected their things, leaving tips and trying to quickly slurp down the last of their milkshakes so they wouldn't have to take the cups with them. They made their way across the busy dinner to the bathroom, dodging waitresses and running children along the way until making it outside. As they left Mel's Diner, Avina paused for a second as a gust of wind blew dried leaves around the two of them in a gentle swirl before flying off to places unknown. Cassie shivered but Avina took a deep breath and savored the crisp October air.

"It's that Halloween _magic_ , Cassie. Ooky Spooky and there's _definitely_ some skeletons dancing under the moon tonight!" Avina said with a smile. 

"Yeah well it's also cold so that shit can fuck right off." Cassie replied as she buttoned up her jacket, “I don’t get how you can walk around in this weather wearing _fishnets_.”

Avina tilted her head back and let out the same haughty laugh Cassie had heard a hundred times over their friendship. She dreaded it, woke up each morning knowing it was an inevitability.

“ _Oooooooo-_ hohoho! Woe unto the poor, pathetic _mortal!_ Bound to suffer the ravages of the seasons while _I_ remain powerful and pristine in my glorious aesthetic!” She said before breaking into more laughter while Cassie smiled and threw up a choice finger.

Avina’s choice of attire was well beyond bizarre under normal circumstances but if not for the temperature, her dark tastes would perfectly suit the dark season. She stood towering over her friend at six-foot-four with four of those inches coming from her tall leather platforms. Thick black fishnets rolled up her long and toned legs, up under the tiny black pleated miniskirt. They continued up her wide hips to her tapered waist. A fishnet tank came down over her far more than impressive peaks which were barely contained by a bikini top bearing shimmering silver pentagrams over the cups. A worn leather jacket completed her extremely curious ensemble, and she knew having it zipped up inside the diner was the only thing keeping her from being asked to leave.

She flipped back her long and straight black hair, her cut bangs framing her piercing green eyes as her pitch black lipstick framed her wicked grin. Cassie never understood how she could tolerate the chill of fall in so little yet Avina strutted and strolled as if she and the cold were old friends. Cassie herself wasn’t totally unlike Avina in fashion but during the colder months, she couldn’t be asked to wear anything fancier than sweats and flannels though her wonderful figure was anything but hidden by the ‘frumpy’ clothes. Her ginger-red hair was tied back into a french braid and a thick green beanie was wrapped snug around her head. She glared at Avina with ice blue eyes behind rounded golden glasses and tapped her old tennis shoes on the pavement as her ostentatious friend unzipped her jacket with a bouncing flourish. There wasn’t even anyone to show off to, she was just doing it to be a shit.

The two chuckled and playfully slapped at one another as they made their way to Avina’s car. Cassie couldn’t understand how Avina had driven to her in her boots but she had insisted on taking the keys and driving herself to prevent an accident. The engine of Avina’s pristine _Charger_ roared as Cassie turned the key which made Avina wonder if it was really the _boots_ that made her want to drive. The two fastened their seatbelts and Avina turned down the radio to just being barely audible while they resumed their conversation.

“So this Baron. He got a big dick?” Avina said as she checked her makeup with a small pocket mirror shaped like a pumpkin.

Cassie laughed and shook her head, her eyes remaining on the road as she turned the hulking brute of a car out of the parking lot and onto the street. Despite being more accustomed to a small hatchback, even Avina couldn’t deny that Cassie handled the venerable beast with ease and finesse.

“Wanna tell me _why_ you wanna know that?” she asked her lewd friend.

Avina kept a straight face as she spoke, “Well you said he fucked his bride to death. Was it because his dick was huge and it like, destroyed her organs or something? Cos that wouldn’t be very fun.”

“Avina, does it really matter?”

“If we go out there and a donkey-donged murder-monster comes out to fuck us, I’d like to at least _enjoy_ the last fuck of my life! Of _course_ it matters!” Avina shouted with exaggerated annoyance.

The two women laughed heartily as they always did when talking so merrily about morbid topics.

“No,” Cassie began, “None of the legends say anything about having a murderously huge cock.”

“Well that’s a relief! I’m a lot more okay with being fucked to death if it comes down to how long the thing is going at it rather than getting split in half.”

The Charger, affectionately nicknamed Umbra, roared down the road and took the ramp onto the highway as the women continued to talk. Orange and red trees lined the roads out of town and the sun was already dipping below the horizon. Halloween night was upon them and the two, rather than just going to some party where they’d spent their time listening to boring club music and getting hit on by hopeless losers wearing the first costume they saw on the rack at a supermarket, had chosen to instead go hunting for a local legend. That and they had plenty of horror games and snacks ready just in case nothing eventful happened.

“So assuming we don’t get fucked to death out there, you down to just stay the night at my place?” Avina asked as they turned off the highway and onto one of the many dirt roads lining it.

“That’s the plan. I wanna get spooked, get drunk and drop where I drop. You get the drinks or do we have to get them on the way home?”

“I got some but not just some light stuff.”

Cassie rolled the rumbling car down the path at a cautious pace, both due to having not been designed for ‘offroading’ but also because the all encompassing forest now almost completely cut them off from any remaining light that remained in the final moments of day. The Dark Rose forest, or just the Backwoods to the locals, had been named after an old tale of a witch that lived in a cottage out in the woods that was said to be surrounded by unnaturally dark roses. A camp had been made near an old fort that still stands at the heart of town and from it various parties of Union Army veterans tried to hunt her down but after one too many men wound up missing, they called off their efforts.

Umbra came to a halt as their path opened into a wide spot of open land maybe some half mile into the wood and Cassie rolled him over to the side to make it easier to turn around later. She cut the engine, said goodbye to the warmth of Umbra’s powerful heater and opened the door. The two women began fiddling with various things in the backseat before Cassie placed a lantern on the top of the car and Avina popped the trunk.

“So, you’re sure about the outfit?” Cassie asked as she lit a cigarette.

“Mhmm. If we’re gonna lure this beast out, we gotta use the right _bait_.” Avina said with a cheery giggle.

“And _you’re_ gonna be the bait. You know, if you’re _this_ desperate for a brutal fucking, we can just look into getting you one of those machines. Hell, we can stick a horse dildo on it and sell vids online!”

Avina laughed loud enough for the sound to echo out into the woods which made Cassie shiver.

“Don’t think I haven’t already had my eye on one of those things, sweetie.”

Cassie watched Avina strip down to nothing, her pale white skin nearly blinding her against the light of the LED lantern. If it weren’t for the darkness of her tattoos, Cassie would certainly have had trouble looking at her. Her beauty, however; offset the searing pain wonderfully. Adorning her chest, centering on her sternum, was a purple draconic eye with twisting and grasping green tentacles squirming up to her collar bone and wrapping around her huge breasts. The beginnings of various other tattoos dotted and marked parts of her pale flesh though none were fully finished yet. She had also shaved her bush into shape of a pentagram and Cassie honestly wondered if Avina was just _too_ into the notion of being so absurdly spooky that she made all good Christian mothers pray for their son's virginity each night. Avina caught her gaze and jokingly shook her breasts, tipped with nipple piercings resembling the fanged maws of thirsting vampires. Cassie could feel herself blush just a bit as she gave Avina the choice finger once more.

Avina didn’t so much as shiver once as she stood nude in the cold where Cassie reached into the car for another jacket to put on over the first one. From the trunk came what could only be described as a wedding dress befitting an old pinup magazine. Which was to say it was little more than a veil, white boots, a tube top and a lacey white thong. Cassie shook her head as she saw them laid out onto the now closed trunk but Avina just continued getting dressed. The night had only just begun and Cassie was already tired of Avina’s bizarre behavior.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tv commercial ends and the dark room once more fills the screen. Avina is still lounging on the couch, obliviously throwing popcorn at her open mouth before noticing you.

“Oh! Hey, you’re back! Jeez, aren’t those commercials  _ annoying _ ? Sadly my producer won’t let me release swarms of bats to decimate the people responsible but maybe  _ one day… _ ”

The camera moves in closer and Avina smiles before speaking again while an organ plays in the background.

“I know you couldn’t stand to be away from our intrepid...and  _ alluring  _ heroines for long. What do you prefer? The Goth, or the  _ less _ Goth?  _ Ha!  _ No, I won’t bite if you don’t pick the  _ outrageously gorgeous gothic goddess _ played by none other than yours truly. That’s because I just bite anyway!  _ AAAAAAHAHAHAHHAAAA! _ ”

The organs blared in a cheesy scare chord and the room flashed with fake lightning before Avina calmed down.

"Why don't we get back to our girls and see what's up in that weird ol’ legend, hmmm?"


	4. Chapter 4

The two women walked along a footpath leading away from the car for what probably wasn’t as far a distance as they might have thought. Between the dark, the sounds of leaves and branches rustling in the dark and a pervasive mist which they had only begun to notice as they got ready to head further in, their attention obviously wasn’t bound to the time. While they weren’t fearful of some hokey legend, the human mind would never truly outgrow its fear of a dark and unknown forest. Cassie stopped for a moment and from her bag she pulled out a number of glow sticks with fishing line tied to them in long loops. She cracked and shook them before leaving them hanging from tree branches along the way.

“Breadcrumbs, huh?” Avina asked, still somehow undisturbed by the cold.

“Yeah. This fog is getting a little too thick for my tastes and I really should have brought that big flashlight I had but my dumb ass couldn’t find it." Cassie replied as she counted out how many glow sticks she had.

The two continued on toward where the last incident had been recorded some years back: a small clearing in the forest resembling a 'fairy circle' where a ring of trees seemed a bit too oddly uniform in their positions near a small creek. They found it easily enough, but by the time they reached it they had exhausted their supply of sticks. Avina looked around at the ring of trees and saw there were numerous markings on them. Initials, random words and so one. One tree in particular caught her eye as on its bark were rows of slashes. Four and a fifth going through, counting up to twenty three in total. Avina shrugged and turned to Cassie who was in the middle of scanning the area around her for all the good that would do.

"Scared?" Avina asked though she was careful not to sound condescending.

As much as the two were used to teasing and mockery, Avina was careful not to come off as rude when her friend seemed genuinely upset.

"Just uneasy. I don't really like forests at night. Reminds me of too many nights camping with my Dad messing with us in the woods." Cassie replied, just barely louder than a whisper.

Avina moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, which was more assuring than one might expect given how ridiculous she looked. Cassie met her gaze and shook her head with a smile, trying her best not to seem afraid.

"We can leave. Not like we're gonna get much action out here anyway." said Avina. 

Cassie shrugged and looked around again, "Iunno. I wouldn't wanna leave right after we got here."

A sound cut in, the snapping of a branch or some such thing. The two women jolted and Cassie had to stifle a startled shout. Were it day, they were sure they'd see a rabbit or some other small creature fleeing from them but neither could see anything through the dense fog. They both stood side by side and waited with held breath, listening for any other sounds. Wind blew through the trees and shook their branches with dramatic force. Cassie's eyes darted back and forth in the direction of the snapping branch while Avina's stared straight forward into the fog. For a moment, she thought she saw a faint flash of light aimed off to the side. She followed it, thinking it was more likely to just be Cassie's shaking hand causing the light of the lantern to bounce around on the fog in a jittery motion. She watched, her stomach sinking, as she turned and caught another flash of light aimed back towards the first. 

Avina turned to Cassie and took hold of her hand, speaking in a hushed whisper, "Run."

The two women bolted back down the trail as fast as they could while the sound of more snapping branches chased after them. Avina took the lantern from Cassie and turned it off in the hopes that it would make them harder to chase. Terrified half-sobbing came from Cassie as she tried to keep up with Avina. Not only did her taller friend have much longer legs but she also had years of practice running in all kinds of boots. Avina likewise tried her best not to leave Cassie behind but the urge to run as fast as she could still nagged at her. 

They followed the line of glow sticks, hyper focusing on each one as there was little else to see. At least, until they each saw hands reaching out from behind some trees. Before they could react, both women were caught. Avina tried to scream but her mouth was immediately covered by a rag smelling of some kind of chemical. Her mind went hazy and her vision blurred while in the corner of her eye she could see Cassie already limp and being thrown over someone's shoulder. She made one final attempt at breaking free from her captor's grip yet by this point her body failed to respond. She shut her eyes…and faded away. 

Whether or not it was more fortunate that she reawaken, she found herself returned to consciousness with the heat of a flame. Her eyes opened and though her vision was little more than a wavering, almost alcoholic mess, she could tell that there was a bonfire in front of her. She blinked and tried to look away from it but couldn't see much else. She wanted to speak and call out to her friend but there was something in her mouth keeping her silent. All she could do was look until she found her. 

It didn't take long. To her right on the other side of the fire, she could see the ginger-y red of her hair lit up by the firelight as her hat was taken off her head. Cassie didn't respond and just slumped back against the tree she was sitting against. Avina could feel the tree behind her now but her arms and legs were still beyond her control.

Movement caught her eye and she followed it as it came nearer. A person, a man, came to kneel before her and his face was covered by a cheap and dirty looking mask. He looked her over before pulling out a knife which glinted in the light. Every instinct in her screamed to run but she could barely even react.

The knife slipped under her top and she heard the sound of the fabric ripping before it gave way. The man laughed as he watched her top give out, his eyes widening with excitement at the sight of her breasts. His hand reached over and cupped one which Avina could only slightly feel. Her eyes moved back to Cassie as she watched another man begin to cut her clothes off.

"Shame," the man spoke, his hand still playing with Avina's breast, "Someone always comes out here on Halloween. It's honestly gotten too easy to set the trap."

Avina watched him as he rose and dropped the knife down to the ground before beginning to unbuckle his belt. The thought of grabbing it had briefly occurred to her but the reality was that there was no way she could muster the strength needed to even grip it. She merely sat there, dazed and only half attentive when she thought she heard something. It was a whisper, a dry and raspy word that seemed to come from the wind itself.

"... _ Caroline…" _

__ The men of the camp, three four in total, all seemed to hear it as well. The one that was undressing and groping Cassie jumped up and spun frantically while the rest looked around to find the source. Silence rolled over them before they heard it again.

"... _ Caroliiiine _ …"

It was louder now, clearer and more aggressive. Each man now reached for something to take as a weapon and Avina watched as they all circled around the bonfire. They stayed low and refrained from speaking as they waited for whatever was coming for them.

The jumpy man never saw the rock hurtling through the air until it slammed into his chest with a gruesome crack. It struck his collar bone and he let out a scream that made the other men tremble. He tumbled backwards into the fire and could do little else but flail like the crippled animal he was. Two of the other men tried to get him out but they had made the bonfire too big for them to easily reach for him without stepping into fire themselves. He continued to scream and beg for help before growing worryingly silent for a brief second. Avina saw something illuminated by the flames, something long and black reaching out from the woods around them. 

The men didn't notice it until it was too late. In a split second the man in the fire was torn free and pulled out into the darkness. Avina could barely see anything save for the burning clothes and hair of the man as he was lifted and thrown high into the air. He rose higher and higher until being brutally slammed down into the ground, letting out one last scream just before he was struck down. One of the men watched this and immediately turned to flee before the black thing shot back out of the darkness and wrapped its long and withered fingers around his head. The man didn't have time to scream before being wrenched down to the dirt. Jagged nails dug into his skin under his chin and he fought desperately as blood began to choke his screams. There was the sound of snapping bone as the arm twisted once and Avina watched rise, bloody and holding the man's head.

The third man lifted the hatchet he held and brought it down on the black and scorched looking arm. Oily blood burst from the wound as a bellowing scream from something far larger than a human shattered the quiet of the forest. The arm slammed into the man and sent him flying back before he was caught by another grotesquely mangled hand. The two took hold of his arms and pulled him back against a tree. He let out an inhuman cry of pain as his arms were slowly pulled back around the tree, the muscle and joints stretched and pulled out beyond their natural limits. They snapped in time and before the man could do anything more, the hands reached forward and took hold of his torso. They pierced his flesh and in one disgusting movement, ripped his body asunder in a rupturing splash of blood and gore before throwing the remains out into the dark. 

The last man was the one molesting Avina and as he stood; alone and staring blindly into the darkness as the blood soaked arms receded into it. There was silence again, at least if the panicked breathing of the man and the crackling of the fire was ignored. He scrambled for a bag near Avina, who merely sat still as she prayed that the thing would leave her be, and from it he drew a heavy duty flashlight. Avina followed the penetrating beam as best she could but quickly realized that the fog was still shrouding them. The man could see nothing through the fog and the darkness and tears streamed down his face as the realization of his impending and inevitable doom was fully understood. Avina could hear him muttering but the sound was overtaken by the crackling, snapping noise of a tree being broken in half.

The man had maybe a second to roll out of the way as the mass of the tree was thrown at him like a spear. He narrowly dodged it but as he tried to pick himself up, a splintered chunk of wood found its mark where the tree hadn't. He screamed as the splinter, perhaps as long as his forearm, penetrated his arm and made it through by an inch or so. Soon after, another flew forth from the darkness and planted itself deeply in his leg. The man could do little but choke on pain and fear as more and more splinter spears struck his body, one after another. He slumped over after the seventh strike and his eyes fell to Avina as he lay on his side. She could barely see them through the mask but the blood pouring out from under it was easy enough to see. She didn't feel sorry for him, however. She knew he was going where he belonged.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of that hideous hand reaching out from out of sight and grabbing the corpse of the man. She watched it drag him away before leaving her alone, still against the tree but able to force her limbs to move.

She leaned herself to one side and did her best to prop her arm up though she still lacked the strength to keep herself from falling. The soil was cool against her skin and her sense of touch was getting stronger. Her hand closed around some leaves while her other hand made its way to her head. She felt like she had a migraine but she ignored it as best she could. She had to get to Cassie.

Avina crawled, one hand after another, around the flame. She skirted the outside as best she could but the heat still hurt as she struggled to focus well enough to keep away from it. She reached Cassie; still unconscious and laying bare in the cold air, and tried to shake her. Her strength was returning faster than her coordination but she failed to wake her friend. She cursed and tried to think of what to do, slapped herself to try and force herself back to functionality but that stopped as soon as she heard the creature approaching behind her.

“ _ CAAARRROOOOOLLLLIIIINNNEEEE!” _


	5. Chapter 5

The commercial for some annoying, overpriced cell phone ends and Avina is once again present on your screen. In her hands is a skull covered in suds and dripping with steamy water. She looks to you, surprised and then back to the skull with wide eyes.

“Oh, okay I  _ knoooow _ what this looks like but you just  _ have  _ to understand! Some of the blood was still on it and well, I just  _ cannot  _ tolerate a dirty skull! It’s unprofessional!” she says, trying to sound reassuring.

“But don’t you worry about this! We have to get back to the show! What- _ ever _ could be happening to our heroines!”

Avina continues to wash the skull as the screen darkens.


	6. Chapter 6

Avina froze as the creature screamed that name, as she felt its presence behind her. Her heart rate spiked and she felt like there were vices around her lungs. She turned slowly to see it and nearly threw herself back at the sight of the nightmare.

Its face stretched to the length of a horse’s head yet retained distinctly human features. Leathery skin was stretched back over an old, rotted log bristling with foul mushrooms. Branches pierced through the top of its head and sprawled out like gnarled antlers while tears in the skin of his neck revealed more wood underneath. It stood hunched over with its blood soaked hands hanging onto trees many feet away from it. Its limbs were horridly long and their wooden lengths were fused with joints of flesh and moss. The thing's torso was like an old and dried out tree trunk with a gaping hole where the heart should be, while fleshy growths strained the wood and broke free in places. Its legs were long like its arms and Avina knew there'd be no outrunning this thing. 

It came closer to her, close enough that she could see that its eyes were just empty, bloody sockets. Patches of wiry hair marked its face and a cloak of willow leaves trailed off its back. It stared at her, never taking its gaze off of her as she cowered and trembled beneath it. Avina realized her silly idea to dress as a bride was a terrible mistake.

Its arm moved to her with the sounds of cracking wood, and it picked her up like a tiny doll. Her body was quickly sobering yet by this point there was nothing she could do. She didn't know what it was going to do but she prayed it at least spared Cassie. 

"You…should not have...comeback…" it said with a strained and raspy voice, "I will publish you…once more and...always…"

Before she could speak, she was jostled around in its grip, wondering if it was going to repeat what was done in the legend. She didn't have to wait long as from below came something she dreaded had been waiting. The creature's cock rose and fell against her skin, yet she felt no warmth. It was cold and inhuman and vile just like the rest of this atrocity. 

It began to position itself between her legs but Avina knew there was no way it was going to work. Its cock was longer than her forearm and wider than her fist at its flared head. She felt it begin to rut and press against her pussy, now exposed as the cut fabric fell away from her. She thought about what Cassie said happened in the legend and feared that this was indeed to be her end. 

Though it seemed that the Baron wasn't able to exact his punishment as intended. Try as he might, he failed repeatedly to penetrate his prey though Avina could do little but continue panicking in his grasp as he kept trying. No matter what, his cock was too large and Avina was too dry. But before Avina could celebrate this revelation, the Baron showed he wasn't out of this fight so easily.

Avina heard the groaning, straining, creaking of wood being slowly yet forcefully broken. She watched as the fleshy growths beneath his torso bulged and quivered until the Baron let out a pained howl which erupted through the forest. Four slick tendrils slithered out from his flesh and Avina had to look away and cover her ears to shield herself from the sight and sound of tearing flesh. Her eyes opened suddenly as the four tendrils quickly found her pussy and penetrated her with ease all at once. 

Avina cried out in shock as the cold tendrils sent a chill through her hole and up her spine. Immediately, the Baron began pumping his tendrils in and out of her with as much vigor as it had when it tore the fools apart. Avina felt her insides churn and twist just as she did within the grasp of the Baron. Her head fell back and hung there for a moment as she was able to see Cassie beginning to stir slightly.

What was she to do? Would the Baron attack Cassie when she woke? Would he try to use her the same as he was with Avina? She didn't know what to do and the more she thought about it, the more she wished she had never brought her friend out to do something stupid in the woods. This would be the last thought Avina would have for a while. 

After a few minutes of this gruesome assault, Avina wished she had never joked about the Baron. She recoiled as the tendrils all stiffened and with considerable effort, they held her pussy open for the Baron. She felt the flat head of his cock once more pressing against her hole. This time, it found purchase.

In one forceful, brutal thrust, the Baron shoved his cock as deep inside her until he struck her limit. Avina screamed as she felt its girth stretching her fat beyond anything she had ever felt before. The Baron wasted no time as he tightened his grip on Avina and forced his down on his cock like some morbid sex toy. Tears streamed down her face almost immediately as she strained against the Baron's strength and size. There was no struggling against something like this but Avina couldn't help but try lest she be used and broken like the bride in the legend.

Spores filled the air as plumes burst into the air with each thrust and Avina worried what might happen from breathing in the foul air. But there were too many things to worry about and not enough to focus on. The Baron only picked up in strength and speed as the grueling seconds carried on into minutes leaving Avina with little to do but wait and hope she would eventually be released.

“ _ Ahh!...AHH!...” _ she panted with every brutal thrust.

The Baron made every thrust an excruciating mix of pain and pleasure as he beat into her limits time and time again. The pleasure was confusing to the woman but given the circumstances she chose not to complain. She wondered if the spores were affecting her, if maybe they melted the bride’s brain into a slurry of fatal pleasure and that’s how she died. Or perhaps the spores just made it impossible for her to want to escape the pleasure which left her to slowly fade away as the Baron assaulted her.

Maybe it just eventually got bored and finished her. Maybe the spores were poisonous and it was just a matter of time. Her terror only redoubled as she continued down this train of thought yet there was little else she could do. There was nothing for her to reach for, nothing for her to use as a weapon. She was up in the air and completely within the grasp of the Baron. She just wished she hadn’t brought Cassie out into the woods.

All the introspection in the world meant nothing to the monster as it stared down at her with empty, fungus riddled eye sockets. It watched her body as the bulge beneath her skin moved with each thrust and watched as her breasts rocked back and forth with considerable force. Avina screamed in sudden shock as the Baron partially released her, turning her as she fell until she was on all fours. It quickly dropped down and pressed its blood coated hand down upon her head before bringing its slick cock to her raised rear end.

She found no respite as it immediately resumed its attack. Tears streamed down her pale skin and the Baron grunted and howled as it beat down on her. More and more pleasure broke through her fear like a chisel driven through stone yet this didn’t mean the stone was in any way removed. That fear remained no matter how much she was beginning to like what was happening.

She faced Cassie now though she could barely see her with her head held to the side by the Baron pressing down on her. She thought she saw Cassie’s eyes flutter open for a second but she wasn’t sure. She could barely think with the Baron’s cock driving her mad. She’d never been fucked so hard or by something so huge in her life but still she felt the need to try and come up with a plan, to cling to any hope of escape. Yet all she could keep coming back to was the feeling of her pussy wrapped around so gruesome yet incredible.

The Baron reared its hideous head back as it choked out another howl before pulling back and slamming into Avina with terrifying force. Pain surged through her and she felt that this was going to be it. The beast was simply going to put all of its strength into its thrusts until Avina lay as little more than a cum soaked piled of pulverised bones. She reached out for Cassie in some vain gesture as she was sure her time had come, letting one last prayer for her safety floating through her thoughts.

Another disgusting, choked out scream, like a man drowning in thick fluids, pierced the forest as the Baron pressed down on Avina’s head even harder while pulling her body back towards him. She felt as though she were about to be decapitated or simply crushed like a bug when a new sensation emerged. Searing hot cum flooded her battered pussy before spilling onto the ground with loud splashes. The Baron released her and rolled her again to let his foul seed erupt over Avina who fell limp as she tried to catch her breath. She couldn’t even try to muster the strength to lift her arms to shield her face and simply let the seed glaze her body in the firelight.

She panted and groaned in pain, desperate for the Baron to possibly grant her mercy. It did not. It screamed again before taking hold of her and once more impaling her on its cock as though it had simply failed to lose any strength at all.

“ _ CAROOOLLLLIIIIINNNEEEE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, CAROLIIINNEEE!”  _ it screamed out into the night in a voice so human yet so mangled by its form.

An idea flashed through Avina’s mind. It was desperate and probably more likely to see her quickly to a painful end but it was still an idea and that was better than merely waiting to be fucked to death.

“I’m sorry!” she cried out, lifting a hand towards the beast’s monstrous face.

The Baron...stopped. It stopped screaming, stopped thrusting into her, it just stopped and looked down upon her.

“I’m...sorry.” she repeated, her voice tiny and weak, “I’m sorry I hurt you. I promise, no; I make a solemn  _ vow _ . I will never hurt you again.”

The Baron almost entirely froze with the only motion coming from it being the shaking of its willow cape as a breeze caught hold of it. Avina watched as the horrid thing almost appeared to be in a state of contemplation. A sigh of relief drifted from it for a moment before it slowly and almost carefully lifted her from its now soft cock and placed her down onto the cum coated ground. Avina sank to her knees as she touched down though the Baron caught her before she could fall.

It let her go only when she was sitting down and as it did, it took hold of her left hand and held it gingerly. She felt something tugging at one of her fingers for a moment before it released her hand. She watched it with heavy eyes as it rose for a moment, its eyeless gaze meeting hers, and began to back up into the darkness. Avina sat there for a while, feeling the heat from the fire on one side and the chill of the night on the other yet failing to find the motivation to move. She wasn’t sure if it was just her body reeling from the brutality of what had been inside her or the fear that moving might somehow bring that thing back to her.

She just sat there, heedless of Cassie’s words as she woke from her stupor and clumsily dragged herself to Avina’s side. Avina didn’t pay much attention to anything for a while; not Cassie trying to wipe the cum from her, not the pools of blood or the shattered corpses. No, she could do little but rub her thumb over the diamond ring placed around her finger and how soft the fungus coating it felt.


	7. Chapter 7

As the scene fades and Avina in once more seen lounging in her couch, the music from the organ picks up and lightning flashes. She stares you down, emerald eyes piercing through the darkness.

“Don’t feel bad for the losers in the woods, by the way. They weren’t even really human. We took damned souls from Hell and stitched them up in corpses!”

Avina cackled again before rising and stepping toward the camera with her grin unnervingly wide.

“I hope you’ve enjoyed the premiere of my ‘ _ Horror-Porn Atrocity’, _ as my producers call it. They wouldn’t be as uptight about it if I were some bubblegum barbie, but I said no blonde and no bras! What kind of Queen would I be if I bowed to Hollywood executives? They might be evil, but that doesn’t mean they deserve respect!”

She chuckled cutely behind straight fingers and gives you a warm smile.

“Sadly, our time is up. I’m afraid you’ll have to go watch some insufferable sitcom about of annoying couple that doesn’t get together for ten awful seasons. But don’t you fret! Your favourite Goth Goddess Avina will be back before you know it!”

Avina leans forward and blows you a kiss before the camera pans out. The organ plays and thunder booms as Avina makes her way back to her coffin...and the show ends.


End file.
